1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method for controlling the liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent liquid crystal display apparatuses have used a backlight blinking method (also called a blinking backlight method) in order to improve moving picture visibility. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-192913 discloses such a liquid crystal display apparatus. Another video image display technique trend is doubling a synchronization frequency. Specifically, although the frequency of a vertical synchronization (hereinafter, abbreviated to “sync”) signal for displaying one frame is typically 60 Hz, the frequency thereof is doubled to 120 Hz in a display apparatus using this technique so that a higher-quality image is obtained.